


The Rejects

by howlingstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Death, Gen, Growing Up Together, Isaac and Jackson return Stiles' kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: Stiles is the piece that holds the crew together. He is the one that made the group in the first place, back in middle school and Scott wasn't in Beacon Hills yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a headcanon blurb for my friend, Val. I decided to post it here, so it'll be easy to find should she want to see it again.

Stiles is the piece that holds the crew together. He is the one that made the group in the first place, back in middle school and Scott wasn't in Beacon Hills yet.  
  
Erica was his first member, she had a bad seizure and Jackson tried to mock her while she couldn't defend herself. Stiles stepped in and ended up in the principle office with a bruised cheek, though Jackson lost a tooth.  
  
She couldn't believe someone stuck up for her and left get-well gifts on her hospital side table. A box of dark chocolate (her favorite, how did he know it was her favorite?), some coloring books, and a stuffed wolf.  
  
(Stiles finds it in her old club house collecting dirt, he takes it with him when he flees.)  
  
After that Stiles stuck to her as a hyperactive shadow and was known to collect strays. They stay that way until the Alpha Pack comes.  
  
Isaac moved in with Stiles barely two weeks later.  
  
Stiles saw his bruises and belt marks and took  _immediate_ action, Isaac's dad was arrested and never heard from again. Jackson had a restraining order put against him after he makes snide about how Isaac was just doing this for attention and how he probably deserved it.

Isaac lashed out at first but with both Erica and Stiles' loyalty and soft words he let them in.  
  
(He stays with them until Boyd and Allison's death. He still keeps in touch with Stiles. He can't abandon Stiles.)  
  
Boyd came a year or two after. By then Scott was in the mix.  
  
After rumors come out that Boyd killed his little sister and was shunned from the school Stiles, once again, stepped in and gave another person someone to rely on.  
  
Scott didn't understand at first and tried to talk Stiles out of it because "Dude, what if he did?"  
  
Scott learns not to say anything like that again.  
  
Boyd is still quiet, but he shields his friends when the time comes and learns cooking from Stiles.   
  
Stiles gifts him with a bracelet that only has their names on it for his fifteenth birthday.  
  
(Boyd dies knowing Stiles really did care for him, for them. After all, no one will hold your dying body close and sob so hard their body is an earthquake. He dies knowing what true pain and sorrow look like on a person's face.)  
  
(Stiles takes that as well.)  
  
Jackson, surprisingly, is the next to join the group.  
  
Scott had just turned into a werewolf and the rejects were trying their _damnedest_ to keep him safe. (Seriously, a _hunter girlfriend_?)  
  
Jackson came forward to Stiles at first to gain information.   
  
Somewhere down the line, he isn't sure when, maybe it was the moment Stiles trusted him to throw a molotov cocktail at a giant werewolf, but he actually likes this ragtag group of kids and is only _slightly_  concerned he'll die early.  
  
Jackson couldn't kill Stiles. No matter how much Matt or Gerard ordered him too. Paralyze him yes, but kill him no.  
  
(Jackson leaves with an aching heart and Stiles standing in the airport watching him leave. He keeps in touch and comes down for Erica, Boyd, and Allison's funerals. He refuses to let Stiles out of his sight during those times.)  
  
Jackson and Isaac come back to Beacon Hills when something tries to take Stiles from their memories.  
  
When Stiles comes back and they find out the  _Hell_  Stiles has been going through since Junior year they silently pack up his things and takes him  _far_  away from Beacon Hills.  
  
They never go back.  
  
And nobody follows them.


End file.
